


Монстры под кроватью

by lachance



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Связь между убитым и его убийцей – это сказка. Кто он такой, чтобы не верить в сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстры под кроватью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/gifts).



Оттого, что здесь полутьма и на мишени для дартса красуется его фотография, напиваться здесь проще и приятнее, чем в собственной квартире – ничего от продавленных диванов, неизбывного запаха пыли и переполненных пепельниц. Только Холли морщится, словно от боли или тошноты, наливая ему следующий шот – но главное, что наливает.

– За лимоном вали в соседний бар, – она чуть подается вперед, нависая над стойкой. Что же, нападение – лучшая защита, – здесь на сегодня территория чистого виски.

И навсегда – территория отсутствия войны.

Залпом выпить половину и щелчком отправить полупустой бокал в бесконечное путешествие по потрепанной барной стойке – очень аккуратно, чтобы он ударился о локоть человека, сидящего на пару сидений дальше, но не расплескалось ни капли.

– Спасибо, – благодарность в голосе звучит почти настоящая. Если выпить столько, сколько уже выпил он, место отчаяния занимает усталый смех. Источник этого бесконечного пьяного вымученного веселья искоса внимательно глядит на него, очень аккуратно поворачиваясь ровно так, чтобы прятать в тенях изуродованную глазницу. Вероятно, на то, чтобы выработать такой навык, нужны годы.

Что он вообще здесь забыл?

– Вы сказали это вслух, шериф, – усталый вздох не равен смеху, он равен бесконечному наблюдению за метанием мух, прилипших к паутине – не «Паутинка Шарлотты», но близко. Свой бокал – не с виски, с чем-то легче и мягче, – он ставит на стойку с такой силой, что тонкое стекло, кажется, чудом не трескается, не рассыпается в крошево, и Холли заметно вздрагивает от этого звука; впрочем, битые стаканы лучше оторванных рук. Во веки веков, аминь.

– Я убил тебя, – он хмурится, пытаясь сделать реальность хоть немного четче, но она не подчиняется, проходит по границе круга зрения, язвя и искривляясь, – я бросил тебя в колодец. Твои крики было слышно еще пару минут.

– Вы ведь никогда не делали этого раньше, да, шериф? Не сбрасывали вниз еще живое Сказание?

В который раз они повторяют этот бесконечный диалог? Бигби насчитал пятнадцать, а потом перестал считать.

Выходить в прохладную грязную шальную Нью-Йоркскую ночь приходится, держась друг за друга; алкоголь стоило бы сделать основой внутренней политики Фейблтауна – он стирает проблемы и различия. Звезд в городе не видно никогда – пустыри вдоль трасс за городской чертой в этом отношении гораздо милосерднее. Если долго идти вперед, то, минуя пару транспортных развязок, можно к утру дойти до Статен-Айленда и упасть лицом в мягкую зеленую траву в городском парке.

Поймать попутку, уснуть на переднем сидении на пару часов, проехать пару городов, чтобы вытащить Джерси из той дыры, в которую он забился, баюкая свои травмы и ежедневно надираясь.

Вдруг понять, что ближе других тебе были враги, но и тех не осталось, – не самый приятный опыт.

– Не водите дружбу с теми, кто вас использует, шериф, – говорит он мягко, цепляясь узкой ледяной ладонью за шею Бигби и больше не скрывая изуродованный глаз, – это даже не этика. Это… самоуважение.

– Почему бы тебе не заткнуться, – на выдохе фраза получается смятой, скомканной. Скрюченный Дядюшка легкий, костлявый, если не сказать «костистый», будто безжалостно выкрученный по каждой из осей равновесия. Смотришь и видишь только эти паучьи пальцы. Слышишь интонации, но не различаешь слов. Не так уж важно, что именно он говорит.

Рядом всегда – это как в старых американских легендах покойники подавали знаки, указывая на своих убийц, как призраки, заглядывающие в окно, как монстры под кроватью или монстры на потолке. Дети вырастают и прекращают верить в монстров. Но когда ты сам – чудовище, которым пугают детей, поверить в существование тебе подобных не очень сложно.

Сбрасывал ли он когда-нибудь в колодец еще живых Сказаний?

Нет, никогда.

Скрюченный Дядюшка, кажется, на мгновение отключается, но потом встряхивает головой и тяжело опирается на его плечо, неторопливо идя вперед. Трость бесполезно повисает в руке, подпрыгивая на трещинах в пыльном асфальте. Получается почти ритм, почти музыка – что-то в духе дисгармонии бибопа пятидесятых или чьего-то одинокого голоса в полной тишине. Выломанная, как он сам, рваная колыбельная.

До дома остается пара кварталов, опьянение медленно отступает, и они расцепляются, едва каждый обретает способность идти прямо. Когда единственный человек, которому искренне и беспощадно желаешь смерти, появляется в твоем доме и говорит, что будет здесь всегда – сначала даже не становится странно. Связь между убитым и убийцей – это такая же сказка, как и каждый из них.

Кто Бигби такой, чтобы не верить в сказки.

Квартира слишком мала для двоих, нужно сказать Снежке, что нужна другая, побольше.

В доме появляются книги и исчезают окурки из пепельниц.

Монстр не живет под его кроватью, монстр спит в его постели, сидит в его кресле тощей птицей, недовольной тем, что на нее смотрят, и распахивает окно по вечерам, и тогда табачная вонь, так же, как запах гари от пережаренных овощей и запах тягучего, густого отчаяния, и запах пыли, и старой побелки наконец исчезает, взрываясь обрывками музыки из окон проезжающих мимо машин, и криками, и пением.

В дорогом Нью-Йорке из тех, кто не слишком болен, половина просто не подозревает о своей болезни, но Скрюченный Дядюшка знает о них все – об этих червоточинах во всю плоть.


End file.
